The life and times of Molly Hooper
by Heartgrater
Summary: After Sherlock's 'death' a series of moments created from my imagination.
1. Nightmares

I deleted my other story as youve proabbly realised. It just didnt work. A series of 'moments' from my head that go on in the sherlcok/molly household.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own sherlock obviously, I wouldnt be writing here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He falls of the building and time seems to stop. Molly screams as his body crushes against the hard pavement. She hears the bones crunch against the flagstone. So much blood.<em>

_They took his pulse as she screams over and over again when he is declared… dead._

She wakes up. Cold sweat sticks to her back as she gasps.

Sherlock's alive.

He's downstairs, you had planned this with him.

So why the nightmares?

She yawns, it's a Saturday today. One of her very rare days off.

With a groan she pulls on her pink fluffy dressing gown.

Its 6 in the morning, so why is she awake?

Violin melodies flow through the house as she sits to listen to him play.

It's beautiful really.

She opens the door pads downstairs and the tune stops.

"Morning."

"Hmm" He replies. He's reading compositions. His eyebrows are arched in concentration.

He looks adorable.

She turns the kettle on and blearily rubs her eyes.

"Why are you tired?" He asks.

"Because I had a late night". She replies

He doesn't reply. Last night Sherlock Holmes had 'died' she was the only one who knew the truth.

"Want one?" She asks signifying to the untouched tea she was about to make.

"Err. Coffee. Black-"

"I know."

She starts the process, and produces it to him.

He moves the compositions clean out of the way of the coffee. He knew what Molly was like.

"Thanks."

Since they had shared 'something' as Molly would put it, he tried to be polite as he could. He was living in her house after all.

"You welcome."

"Why do you have nightmares?" He asks again. He's not looking at her.

"How do you-"There's no point finishing this. He notices everything.

"I just asked you a question." He reminds her.

"I know."

"Well?" he questions. He seems kind of concerned.

"You keep dying." She whispers.

"I never did." He replies

She shakes it off.

"No, in my dream you actually die! Like dead!"

He stops; he stops looking at his composition and stares at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

She shivers and wants to give him her biggest smile. It doesn't rise to her face.

It stays in her mind like a Cheshire cat.

His mouth twitches.

"If it helps. I'm alive."

She laughs, a dry and sadistic laugh, but it's a laugh all the same.

"Thank god."

"So….." She's about to open the fridge until his voice cuts in.

"You might not want to open that."

She grumbles. She has to resist the urge not to open it, just out of temptation. But no she sits down on her sofa shivering.

"How can you be warm? It's freezing."

He shrugs and continues

She hugs a pillow to herself and listens to the world outside.

"I need to go get food. See you later."

He frowns and looks up from his work.

"Err… Molly?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. Eye contact is avoided.

"I'm fine."

He nods

"Bye then."

"Bye."

She still hasn't left.

"Bye?" She says.

"Yes." He looks at her like she's mad.

She realises the silence and awkwardly goes, leaving the dead man in the house.

* * *

><p>Liked it hated it? Loved it! chapter 2 will be up tomorow. :)<p> 


	2. Deadboys and gameboys

Here is chapter two! Just want to say before we get this show on the road, THANKYOU! this is story that I have the most reviews to! *party party*

Ahem:

DISCLAIMER: DOnt own sherlock, obviously. :D

* * *

><p>When she returns back from the shop she is not happy. She did a John, she yelled at the cash machine.<p>

Sherlock was lounging on the sofa, his eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily.

A surge of affection rose to her chest at the sleeping detective.

She opens the fridge door completely forgetting Sherlock's earlier warning.

"Ahhhhh!" The sight of a head in her fridge was too much.

She fell into the counter and immediately shut the fridge door.

She had woken him and his face was plastered with a smirk.

"You forgot." He says a lets out a small laugh. She had never seen him laugh before it was kind of…. Comforting.

"Yes I did. But there's is no way I'm unpacking this with that… head, in the fridge."

He raises his eyebrow.

"Who is then?"

"You."

Sherlock's face soon turns into that of horror.

"It's my experiment."

"Look. I have some gloves which you can use." She says sarkily.

He still glares at her.

But snatches the gloves and puts them on.

To his horror he looks at his gloved hands.

Pink.

"You can't expect me to do this." He says his voice is verging on annoyance.

She burst out laughing at the sight of him. An annoyed face, dishevelled curls and neon pink gloves.

"Watch me."

He sighs and frowns and makes an over dramatic performance of it. But at least it's getting done.

She picks up a book on the floor but is interrupted.

"Don't."

With a sigh she puts the book down and looks around the house for something to do.

She disrupted out of her thoughts when a bag containig the head is thrown at her

She picks up the bag firmly holding her nose as she goes.

She had to release it while using two hands to put it in the bin.

"Yeugh."

She returns and Sherlock is sat on the sofa hands in a prayer position.

"What's wrong?"

He turns to her.

"Bored."

"What?"

"Bored."

"What?"

"I just told you something." He says plainly

She looks annoyed

"How can you be bored?"

"Because I have nothing to do."

She huffs and walks upstairs to find something of entertainment for him.

She finds her old Gameboy and smiles as she thinks of how it saved her from boredom when she was younger.

With a gleeful smile, she hops down the stairs; she knew what he could be like when he was bored.

Annoying.

She presents the Gameboy to him and gets a raised eyebrow in her favour, but he takes it anyway.

"Thank…you."

He switches it on and his excellent mind snaps into action.

He sits there happily pushing buttons at random.

"Sherlock?" she asks.

"I'm saving tiny people from a mega-monster, Molly. I cannot be disturbed. Millions of lives are at stake."

With another sigh she picks up the newspaper.

Life with Sherlock Holmes is hard.

* * *

><p>Thankyou! This is a bit short as I had a bad case of "WHAT DO I DO NOW?" reviews are welcome *please* :D<p> 


	3. The drag and the goth

First of big thanks to all the people who reviwed but most importantly a big THANKYOU to TadPole11, for the idea of this!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own ... you know the deal.

Just an annyoing note of complaint. My 's' on the keyboard has broke so ome of the letters with an 's' in are a bit bleurgh'

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He suddenly throws the game boy to the floor with such force that she jumps.<p>

"I need to go out."

She jumps up and stands at the door, trying to act like a human barrier.

He gently moves her aside and gets his scarf.

"What? So I've been protecting you for ages and now your gonna give it up?" She almost shrieks this.

"There are two things wrong with that question Molly. One is that I have been here for a day. Two is that I'm going to wear a disguise.

She smirks.

"Right."

He secures his scarf over his face and turns to Molly.

"So?"

She fell back laughing.

"What?" He is Cleary irritated as there is something he doesn't understand

"Not. M-much of a disguise...is it?" she says tears streaming down her face.

"What do you suggest?" He asks

"Find something in my wardrobe."

He gives her a look of annoyance but nevertheless goes upstairs to carry out her ideas.

Molly is reading a book when he comes back.

"Well Molly?"

"This better be good."

She drops the book expecting him to be wearing a different coat.

But all she can do is stare.

"No." She stutters.

"I think it's perfectly adequate." He replies examining his rather eccentric dress style.

"Sherlock! You're in drag!"

He's wearing her canary yellow heels, with her butter yellow dress; he's wearing her ridiculous blonde wig she wore to a Halloween party. And his face is lightly done up.

"You even look good dressed as a girl." She whispers to herself.

"Pardon?" He asks.

Even though he know full well what she said.

She sighs and heads upstairs.

"Wait a minute."

She's not going to be seen dead- she laughs at herself. Nice pun.

Anyway, back to her thoughts, she wasn't going to be seen dead with him looking like that.

So she fished out her holy tights, but so much black eyeliner on you could barely see her eyes and put on her black ripped top. The result was exactly what she wanted. She looked like a Goth.

All her extracurricular drama lessons were gonna have to pay of big time.

"Right. Were ready."

He stares at her in turn.

"Molly you look hideous."

She actually laughs.

"Says you."

She giggled softly to herself and a small smile spread across Sherlock's face too. She had learned to treasure every smile, because they were coming thick and fast.

The received _plenty_ of stares as they walked past and some people giggled. She found herself walking past Anne, who works with her every day, yet she didn't notice her.

"You did a good job with that stuff you know." He whispers as they walk into the newsagents.

"I know."

They purchase some chewing gum (for her) and nicotine patches (for him) and two bottles of milk (for coffee.)

Then they left.

"Where now?" She asked looking for a sudden direction from him.

His tone was grim.

"The cemetery." He replies.

So they walked to the cemetery.

To be honest she wasn't certain about it.

A guy in drag and a Goth stood near Sherlock's 'grave' would look extremely stupid, not to mention suspicious.

Nevertheless she tagged behind Sherlock and stood a few feet away from the headstone.

"Who's in there?" she asks glancing at the grass.

"An unclaimed body." He replies.

Then she sees him, John Watson walking across the grave.

He turned to them immediately.

"Do you know Sherlock?" He asks staring at them.

"What now?" She hisses and looks up to Sherlock, he turns so motionlessly that she's nearly whacked in the face by his enormous 'breasts'.

"Run." He hisses back and gabbles to no one in particular hoping that John can hear.

"Oh no! My sisters in hospital!"

He pulls molly away from John and they sprint down the street.

They bump into several people and hide round the corner.

John isn't following us." He whispers.

"How do you know my name?" A voice asks. Clearly John. How did he catch up with them?

As cliché as it sounds this was starting to look like cat and mouse.

After finally losing track of John they ran into Molly's house and shut the door tight behind them.

As they opened the door they glanced at each other. Molly burst out laughing tears making her eyeliner make trails down her face. He just splutters and in even in drag it's the most heart-warming thing she's ever seen.

Living with Sherlock had its benefits.

* * *

><p>This was such a pain to write! still, it's probably worth it! Reviews are always welcomed, you know that :)<p> 


	4. in a very sticky situation

I'm quite happy with this! THANKYOU FOR MAKING ME HIT 30 REVIEWS! *blows big kisses to everyone who reviewed*

DISCLAIMER: DO i still have to do this? I dont own Sherlock. blahhh blahh blahhhh

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Never. Again." She pants and walks upstairs to scrub the makeup of her face.<p>

It takes a while, but when her eyes are kind of clean, she takes of the tights and puts on her leggings and a short top.

She pads downstairs smiling to herself about the recent events.

Sherlock is pulling his 'hair' of when she comes down.

The phone rings.

She dashes over to it, half expecting it to be John.

"Hello?"

"Hey Molly."

Its John, Sherlock seems to notice this as she sits in front of her.

"can I come round?"

Before she has time to make an excuse he says.

"In half an hour?"

She doesn't know what to say, so she gabbles

"Yes. Of course. That would be splendid."

"Bye then."

She puts the phone down and gets a smirk of Sherlock.

"Splendid?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind that! He's coming! In half an hour!"

He does a double take, before running upstairs to get rid of his 'costume'

Molly picks up all Sherlock related items. He had only been here a day and yet the house was barely visible.

"Sherlock?" She yells. No answer.

She rumbles in her pocket for her phone and texts him

_Come down and get your stuff x_

She moves his compositions neatly piling them on her table.

She had twenty minutes to spring clean the flat.

Impossible.

She attempts anyway.

She picks up all his detective books and shoves them in the cupboard.

The table has her old Gameboy discarded on it, quickly glancing at the cupboard, she throws the Gameboy in there too.

She turns over the pillows plumping them up.

As she stands back to examine her work.

The kitchen is worse.

She has ten minutes.

She opens the fridge afraid of what she might see in there and she is surprised to find one finger in there. It's a vast improvement.

After throwing it in the bin she places all the used coffee mugs in the dishwasher and throws several cloths in the cupboard.

By this time her cupboard was full.

Barely looking back she grabs his compositions and bursts into her room.

"God Sherlock!"

Her room has clothes all over the floor as he emerges from her bathroom wearing his regular clothes.

She shoves him back in the bathroom, for once not waiting for him She quickly changes into a lovely dress.

"Hide!" She hisses at the bathroom door hoping he can hear her.

The doorbell rings and Molly bolts downstairs and welcomes John in.

"Hi!"

John raises an eyebrow at her and she quickly realises she's meant to be in 'mourning'.

"Come in."

He walks in taking in her house as he walks.

"I didn't know you did the violin Molly." He says quietly as he walks to inspect it.

She quickly dives in front of him to distract him. Mentally cursing herself for leaving it.

"Do you want something to drink?"

he nods.

"You look nice Molly." He says. Sherlock's supposed death is taking a huge slice of happiness out of him.

"Thank you."

He gives her a sad smile and sits on her sofa.

"Molly there's something underneath your throw-thingy." He goes to twitch off the throw but Molly stops him.

Those were mouldy toes.

"Can I err. Can I go to the loo?" he asks

She nods and shows him the directions, hoping and praying Sherlock had hid under her bed.

_Sherlock's pov:_

I'm hid in the shower.

Various 'smellies' as would say, are scattered all over.

I reach out and take the lavender one, disgusting.

I hear John's size 8 footsteps. Yes. Definitely John, he's wearing those stupid boots.

I didn't really think about this did I?

He enters the bathroom and I try to be as small as possible.

This is so awkward.

While he does his 'business' as stupid as it is I have to hold back a laugh.

Wait did I say laugh? I meant…

Never mind.

Anyway, John must have heard something as he twitched back the shower curtain.

Thankfully he stops as it seems Molly is calling him.

As I let out a sigh of relief as…

More footsteps.

It's Molly this time, much more elegant.

"What the hell!" She hisses as she enters the room.

She's got changed from her 'Goth look' as she's changed her shoes.

She pulls back the shower curtain as I zone out.

_Changed shoes into black pumps, obviously so she can go check on me in a hurry, changed to more elegant clothing, of course to impress John, eyes: quite…. Stressed? Her hair is bedraggled obviously spent too much time clearing away my things to sort her hair out. Left one of my possessions downstairs it seems._

"Sherlock!" She hisses once again.

"Did you hear a word of that?"

I look up at her.

"No."

He reaches up to her and sniffs her.

Violin wax.

"How could you not think to move my violin, its practically enormous."

"Sherlock!" she repeats.

She's about to repeat it until his hand clamps over her mouth.

"Shush."

A voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Molly are you okay in there?"

"damn"

_Please don't open the door._

* * *

><p> BOM BOM BOM! thankyou... you know how much I 3 reviews, press it! Il give your a cookie :) (.)<p> 


	5. Diaries and Molly Hooper

YAYAY! reviews! Thanks :)

DISCLAIMER: I dont own it ... you know i dont ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The door swings open as Molly shoves him back in the shower.<p>

"Hey John." She tries to give him a sad smile. She fails.

"Are you okay?" He asks, trying to study her.

He's no Sherlock, he won't get much.

"What's behind the shower?" He asks trying to twitch it off.

Molly quickly looks at her watch.

"Well look at the time! I'm so sorry, I don't want to push you out but I have to go to bed, I had a late night last night."

She follows him out of the bathroom.

"You mean the night he died?" He asks.

_He's not dead!_

"Y-yes."

With a brief nod John walks out of the door.

As soon as he's gone Molly let out a huge sigh of relief.

She immediately dashes upstairs to the bathroom.

Were Sherlock is still sat in the shower.

He looks at her for conformation he has gone and leaps elegantly out of the shower.

"That was disgusting." He says as he strides out of her bedroom.

"Did he actually. You know?" It sounds so awkward that she struggles to get her words out.

"Did he what?" He seems to enjoy her getting all stuttery.

"You know."

He looks dumb for a moment and then smirks.

"Yes he did. It was by far not the most brilliant moment of my life. That was meeting David Bowie."

She almost squeaks as he raises his immaculate eyebrows again.

"You like David Bowie?"

He nods.

"Why does that come as a shock to you Molly?" He asks challenging her to say something.

She disappoints him by saying

"Goodnight Sherlock."

He nods

"Goodnight Molly Hooper."

She smiles warmly at him, she had seen had change in 24 hours and it was terrifying. The good sort.

She pads upstairs the events of the day were catching up with her.

She reached for her diary and scribbled.

_John's okay, my first day living with Sherlock is ov-_

Her eyes droop as she releases the diary and falls onto the bed.

_Sherlock's pov:_

I can hear the soft thud of an object as she's obviously fallen asleep; I go to check on her nevertheless.

I smile, she's fast asleep on her bed and her diary is hanging open, I'm not one for leaving people's privacy alone, so I pick it up, it goes like this.

_19__th__ march:_

_It was all a lie, everything he said, and Jim is Moriaty, a mastermind criminal. And I fell for him._

_Sherlock was wrong believe it or not. He thought he was gay..._

I scoff at the book looking round for an audience and then I realise I don't have one I smile to myself.

_25__th__ march_

_I've decided to only write this every week or so. Better off that way I think. God what a disaster tonight was, I spent 4 hours getting ready for him and all he did was bloody deduce me! The worst day of my life. It perked up when he saw who it was for. And well... He kissed me!_

_After that he got me to examine Irene Adler he identified her from like. Not her face? How bad is that?_

I smirk as she seems to have misread the situation and I can't explain the way I feel when she says about the Christmas party. I don't feel.

_1__st__ April_

_Pretty boring today, Sherlock is on the news! Something about the hounds of Baskervilles? Or is it bakerville? I can't remember. He said something about wanting to see me today, but cancelled it, due to problems? Hope he's okay._

_8__th__ April_

_Oh. My. God._

_What a day, it was a normal day at first; Sherlock stopped me from seeing my boyfriend and I actually got him to listen to me. I didn't know where all my courage was coming from when I said that I didn't count._

_I got the shock of my life when he turned up at the morgue. He looked so upset, it made my heart break, and then... he kissed me! On the lips! It was..._

_Anyway, he needs me. He needs me to fake his death as according to Moriaty 'I don't count' Sherlock said I did :)_

_So He'll be living at my house for a while. Till he can 'bump off' those snipers that are on his friends, if he even has friends._

_I need to sleep, too happy, sad and confused._

_9__th__ April_

_John was okay, first day living with Sherlock is ov-_

I finish reading, we hadn't talked about 'the kiss' it wasn't much was it?

With a smile as she says 'muffhr' in her sleep I sit on the other side of her bed to think and unwillingly fall asleep.

Living with Molly Hooper was starting to become interesting.

* * *

><p>Please review! You know how much I love em (~)<p> 


	6. Fire and kisses

YES! 40 reviews! I think some sherlolly fans wil be happy with this ;) (I actually intended this to be standalone moments, but theyve merged into each other)

DISCLAIMER:suprsingly, I can be bothered today, I dont own sherlock of course. Otherwise i wouldnt be sat on my arse typing this out while eating crips.

* * *

><p>Molly woke up with a yawn. She soon realised however when she flung her arms out to the usually empty bed, that it was occupied.<p>

"Muffhr" Sherlock mumbled.

She had to stifle back a laugh and then wondered why he was even up here.

_Another _day off.

Molly was happy of course, she was expected to have a week or so obviously.

So she made the most of it.

The day started as usual, coffee, dressing gowns, running out of milk.

When she's done the coffee she places his down on the table and sits her empty cup next to his compositions, his long loopy, handwriting links up every letter as she examines it.

"Good...Morning." He says. it seems to be more of a statement.

"Morning Sherlock." She turns to face him, nods at his body and says.

"Eat. Now"

He repeats his general gesture, raising two _gorgeous_ eyebrows.

"Fine."

She smiles at him and he actually manages a half one back.

"Toast?" She asks.

"That will be adequate."

She smiles again. Shoving two bits of bread in the toaster she asks him a question.

"Sherlock you know about Saturday?"

He knows she's not on about his 'death'.

"Yes."

She struggles to let the words come out.

"Did you mean it?"

He nods. Then remembers she can't see him.

"Yes I did." He did actually mean to kiss her.

She smiles.

She plonks herself next to him and he doesn't move away.

"So Sherlock..."

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

The fire alarm springs into action from the toast and the sprinklers turn on drenching both of them.

"OH crap."

"YOU LEFT THE TOAST ON TOO LONG!" he screams over the constant beeping.

She gets of the sodden sofa and unplugs the alarm so it all stops.

The sprinklers fizzle out as she looks at him.

They both stop.

He starts giggling and molly starts laughing water streaming down her face, from crying and the sprinklers.

"Ahem."

She smiles.

"I'm gonna change into something less wet."

The floor is a bit wet, but it doesn't matter, at least it didn't drench his compositions.

She pads upstairs leaving a trail of water behind her as she shuts her bedroom door.

_Trust the stupid fire alarms._

She was getting something out of him.

She has no idea what she's doing but she opens the door again.

She pads back downstairs and turn to meet him.

"I thought you were getting changed?" He asks, he seems to see the expression on her face and looks sceptical.

She's a few feet away from him now; her eyes are big and pleading.

He seems to understand and goes closer.

"Right."

"Yes." She says.

They close the gap and her lips press against his.

Whether he wanted to or not, she began curling his hair around her finger, he just messed with it as they continued kissing.

It was better than the Saturday, he guessed he actually wanted it and moved his hands down to her thighs.

Molly was out of breath and released it.

"I-I'm gonna g-go get c-changed." She quickly runs out of the room and Sherlock collapses onto the sofa.

_That was interesting._

Living with Molly Hooper, was surprising.

* * *

><p>YES! you like? review please. (~) x (pretty please XD)<p> 


	7. dancing and arguments

Alas, my friends nothing really funny apart from... as if im gonna tell you. read it!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own it! Im tooo tired to write it _all_ out.

ENJOY! (( help me hit my landmark 50 reviews!)))

* * *

><p>Damn, damn, damn, damn.<p>

Molly runs upstairs.

_That went well_

She wriggles out of her drenched clothes and places on her usual top and leggings.

she grabs her iPod of the counter and pulls out the earphones, it goes onto shuffle and releasing her inner child choice notes comes on.

She gives a happy little dance.

_SHERLOCK KISSED ME! TWICE!_

Skipping round her room was one thing, using her hairbrush as a microphone was another.

Sherlock's pov:

I sigh.

That wasn't really supposed to happen was it?

Obviously Molly is happy; she's put her iPod onto shuffle I presume, as whenever this song comes on usually she'd turn it off. Her singing is like she's killing my grandma, so she's probably singing into her hairbrush.

I pause.

_Duff, duff, duff._

She's also dancing around the room I take it.

I flip out my battered blackberry and send her a message.

_I'm very bored _

_SH_

I sit back and sure enough the dreadful singing stops as does the music.

Then her feet come padding down the stairs, I quickly examine her, getting enough evidence to say this.

"I guess you like dancing when someone has kissed you?"

She immediately blushes.

"About that."

I nod, knowing how awkward this is going to be.

"Yes." I say, leaving her time to stutter her words out.

I can be cruel when I want to be.

"W-well. Y-you see."

I know how this is going to end.

But what I don't think will happen is that her cat will lunge at my face.

"Sherlock!" She yells.

She just stands there watching while I'm being mauled to death by her devil cat.

Eventually she sees sense and pries him of my face.

"Bad boy Tobias." She says a she shoves him outside.

"I hate cats." I nod, this a spurn of the moment decision.

"So, Sherlock."

"We need some more milk." I say.

She stays silent for a while.

"You know what?"

I nod knowing what he's going to say.

"You can be a bit of an arse sometimes."  
>And with that. She left.<p>

_That, I was not expecting._

Its soooo boring without her, I guess I'd never say that.

But here I was sat on her bed. Trying to read one of her romance novels upside down, drastic measures indeed.

With a slight nod I decide to have a shower, it's not as if she'll care.

_Molly's pov:_

Screw him, screw everyone.

At the current moment I'm pacing on my main street.

He' so annoying, he wrecks my house, he's always bored and so rude to me.

What am I doing letting him here in the first place.

Then I freeze.

Of course I know why.

I love him.

How sad is that, I still love him.

With an angry sigh I retreat to the house, determined to speak to him.

No distractions.

I get out my key and shove it in the lock.

There's a key already in it.

_I hate you, Sherlock._

I sit on the doorstep feeling sorry for myself and text him.

_Unlock the door._

I sigh and go round the back getting out my other key.

It works.

I stomp upstairs ready to give him a piece of my mind.

I don't hear the shower whirring.

I bash open the door and stares at the sight provided to me.

Sherlock, not naked (_sigh)_ But in a rather small towel.

"Meek!" I squeak and slam the door.

As soon as the door is shut I feel a rather pathetic mile spreading across my lips.`

"I need to talk to you."

His voice is on the other side of the door.

I think I know what this is about.

Life with Sherlock Holmes is very awkward.

* * *

><p>Thanks! review please! you can get very tasty cookies ;)<p> 


	8. Cars and umberella's

TA DA! 50 REVIEWS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! thankyou!

DISCLAIMER: For getting me up to 50 your reward is... a proper disclaimer!

I dont own sherlock or any of the characters used ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Y-yes?" I squeak.<p>

He's talking to me from behind the door. I know it'll be easier for him to say what he wants if he's not looking at me.

"To put it easily, I do not talk about relationships."

I sigh; I think I know where this is going.

"Then don't." I say, knowing he will not anyway.

"Can you guess what Molly Hooper?" he asks.

I gently click open the door.

"What?" I ask.

He's fully dressed but with no shoes, now.

"I want to see John."

I nod.

My eyes say it all as he gives a smile.

_Why is he being so nice?_

"What can I do?" I ask.

My eyes flicker over the old chair at the end of my room.

"You have done more than required Molly."

I nod.

"Do you want to watch T.V?" I ask.

Surprisingly he nods.

"That will be perfectly adequate."

I smile at him and walk downstairs gently.

It's still sunny as I smile at the sky.

"Molly."

"Yes?" I reply sitting down on the sofa.

"Please can we watch..."

_Knock knock._

"Not again!" I look at Sherlock mentally telling him to hide.

What I don't expect however is a black car outside of my doorstep and a woman pulling me and Sherlock out into the world.

"Get off me!" I look desperately at Sherlock who's sighing at the woman.

"Help me! There gonna abduct us!" I start to yell and Sherlock stays silent.

Just as we are placed in the car I look at Sherlock who's playing the ever- cool approach.

"Be quiet Molly."

I shut up He has 'the' power over me.

He knows what's going on.

Seeing as were basically sat on each other's lap he sees me relax and he stares outside of the window.

We were driving past as we came to a stop outside a warehouse.

The woman nodded to Sherlock as he pulled me out.

We walked down a _very _long corridor turning left, right, and right, left.

When finally we end up in a huge room.

A man is walking towards us from the shadows.

Swinging his umbrella as he walks towards Sherlock, he eyes me suspiciously.

His nose is very angular as the light from the lamp illuminates his face.

"Hello Molly Hooper."

I squeal.

"Who's this? How does he know you? How does he know my name? Who-"

Sherlock stops me and answers all me questions at once.

"His name is Mycroft Holmes, he's is unfortunately my brother and he works for the government, so that's how he knows your name."

I squeak again. Sherlock has a brother? I received too much information in two minutes.

"You can't stay at miss hoopers forever." He takes his hard glare and directs at me.

"H-he can." I squeak.

He slowly turns towards me.

"Then I'm afraid Miss Hooper. If that is your choice, then the fun is only just beginning."

* * *

><p>BOM BOM BOM. thankyou! i have a nasty feeling im gonna finish it soon :(<p> 


	9. slaps and fives

*thats he way uhuh uhuh i like it uhuh uhuh.* watching the great game while writing this. I 3 Benedict ;)

DISCLAIMER!- I dont own sherlock or his ridiculously sexy hair.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't like you." This was meant to be thought inside my head, but it just had to be released into the air in front of Sherlock's nasty brother didn't it?<p>

Sherlock sighs at my 'idiocy' as he would call it.

"She doesn't mean that. She has a tendency to blab."

I smile; I had stopped seeing everything he says as an insult, he was making excuses for me.

"Miss. Hooper. You do realise they are plenty of people who could march in your flat and see the supposed 'dead' Sherlock Holmes?"

I don't like where this is going.

"Yes."

He nods swinging his umbrella dangerously close to my face.

"Also, that there are 3 snipers in the area, that if the even take a look at his face, they will shoot his- so called, friends?"

This is starting to sound like a test.

I nod.

"Well I think. You are being ridiculous."

This is directed to Sherlock not me.

"Mycroft. What do you want?" Sherlock asks.

I have lost track the number of times he has over dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Surely you should know by know my dear brother. Go on, Deduce me."

I see the glint of happiness in Sherlock's eyes, finally being able to insult Mycroft for a reason.

"Washed your hair today, obviously judging by the amount of gel you've slapped on it to keep it down, obviously for a very important reason, you're wearing your I'm rich-and-got-bad-news suit, probably about £700 from that Spencer person. Harrods is, your 'favourite' store even though on all your bags its an private maker, seeing as you don't like 'shop bought' clothes, you got it tailored there. No horrible lady in the back with you today, obviously want to keep your privacy in, the way you're behaving with Molly, proves that your acting all posh to try to convince her that you have some kind of authority so she will kick me out of her flat, after all she doesn't want to upset someone from the government."

I'm lost from the first sentence.

I always imagine Sherlock's brain as a bunch of gears, all working with each other, to show of the brilliant mind that lies within them.

Mycroft nods.

"Thought as much." He says his angular nose looks slightly scarier than before.

"How much?" I ask, reminding them I'm still here.

"You have money so I presume you want to buy me of." I say, new found confidence soaring through my rather-puny veins.

Sherlock's mouth twitches for a fraction of a second.

"I'm willing to offer you, £2,000"

I look at him, back to Mycroft again.

"Nah." I say

Sherlock turns away, telling me it's time to go.

I follow obediently as we go back through the corridors.

"Nice one." He says, a brief smirk flashing upon his face.

I almost melt.

"Thank you."

I feel like skipping for joy but a simple smile, from ear to ear, will suffice.

God, I'm starting to sound like him now.

We are led back into the car by a man this time.

"Were now?" I ask.

He stares at me, like I'm thick.

"Right." I say

When we pull up at my apartment Sherlock dashes into the door, I recognise Donavan stood outside the park, she's gobbing to Anderson.

She looks at me then returns to Anderson, they talk like silly reception children; I quickly step over as they stop.

"Got a new housemate Molly?" she asks, a smirk building up on her face.

"Yeah." I say defiantly.

"I hear you reeling from the news the freak has died." She smiles again.

His death seems to give them something to go on about.

"He's not a freak." I mumble.

"He' a physco, he's gay and he's a kidnapper, that's a freak to me." Anderson nods and gives me 'the look'

I can't stop my hand from colliding with her face, as I freeze after realising what I have just done.

"I'm so sorry!" I yell and run across the road, literally feeling Anderson's hate travel across to me.

I run into my house and slam the door behind me.

He's waiting for me, the most triumphant smile spread across his beautiful features.

"High five!" I yell releasing my hand.

He stares at me

I realise what I've done and turn instantly red.

As his mouth twitches and he leaves the room.

Life with Sherlock, is confusing

* * *

><p>liked? Loved or hated? review! (yes press that dinky little button)<p> 


	10. love and hate

6o REVIEWS!

I put humor in the categories didnt I.. woops. Slightly darker chapter

DIS- you've reader the past nine chapters.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock's pov:<p>

Boring, boring, boring, and boring.

Donavan getting payback is always fun.

But then it gets boring.

I want a proper case, murder, kidnapped children; I'd even go for fraud.

But no, here I am repeating one of my previous stunts.

Reading Molly's '_love forever'_ novels.

Upside down.

"Sherlock. What are you doing?" she asks

Once again I zone out.

I want to try deducing upside down.

Nothing.

I get _nothing_

I try again, just the blood rushing to my head.

"Sherlock! You're turning purple!" She screams.

I finally return upright.

Yet I still get nothing.

What is wrong with me?

I blink a few times.

"You need to get some sleep." She says.

I nod, she's not my mother.

But I know what she'll do if I don't.

I nod feebly and walk upstairs once I'm happy and situated in her bed realization dawns.

Sherlock Holmes does not answer to anyone.

With an unhappy moan I crawl under the duvet and fall asleep.

Molly pov:

There's a soft thud and I guess he's fallen asleep, I presume he's caught something.

I tried to introduce him to knitting the other day.

When I came back from shopping there were two knitting needles protruding out of the leg in the fridge.

Disgusting I know.

With a smile I get up from my comfy seat and pad upstairs, to find him asleep with the covers up his chin.

_Click._

That's the door.

Panic starts to rise in my chest as I quickly glance back at the staircase.

Nothing.

I sigh; trust me to imagine things like that.

A pair of feet, no.

Someone's here.

Without turning round I dash to his side.

"Wake up. Sherlock."

He doesn't.

I don't have to say anything else as I'm dragged down the stairs by two male hands.

"MUFFHRR!" I yell, no use, I'm already out of the door.

Life with Sherlock Homes is dangerous.

* * *

><p>BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM... hope you like it! and remeber! reviiieeewwwww.. :)<p> 


	11. Guns and shock

god more depressing stuff.

DIS- too upset and feeling like crap to put this now.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sherlock's pov:<p>

I wake up bored.

Molly will have me something to do.

With a soft yawn I roll out of her bed and put on one of her faded dressing gowns.

She'll probably be waiting with a coffee for me; it is after all six in the morning.

I pad downstairs and freeze.

_The door is ajar._

_There are shoe scuffs on the wall._

I go to inspect it.

_Size 4 pumps._

_Molly's pumps._

Something is wrong.

I have a feeling.

I grab my coat and wrap my scarf around my curls.

I don't have time for personal appearance.

Seeing as though there's a dint in the doorframe it's a very large man.

Well built.

He did it alone, judging from the (cliché) footprints.

Very messy with their work, very messy indeed.

My brain clicks into action.

With no forensics team or investigators I'm literally stuck.

"Were would he have taken you?" I ask to a photo of molly.

I pause, then realise I'm talking to a photograph.

There's a phone of the floor.

Idiot.

Or?

I bend down to examine it.

The unsent text reads

_Help me. It Damien Alcatraz, I think we're going to Fulham st. _

Clever Molly.

Sweet, pretty Molly.

I now have all the information I need.

If molly is correct that is.

Mycroft comes in handy in danger situations.

With a smile I pull open the abandoned phone.

Dialling Mycroft for transport.

"I'm coming" I say to the photo of the toothy-grinned Molly.

She stares back at me, the grin still plastered on her pale face.

With a sigh I walk out of the door.

Molly's pov:

I'm sat in a warehouse.

A rather lovely gun pointing to my head and tied to a chair.

How nice.

I keep imagining the rescue scene in my head.

_Sherlock dashes in quickly disabling my kidnapper, he scoops me into his strong arms and tells me, _

"_Your safe now Molly."_

Per-lease.

I doubt he's even coming.

I've been here for 6 hours.

I hope he's seen that text.

You see Damien, like the rest of the world presumes Sherlock's dead.

Seeing as Sherlock is responsible for getting him a ten year sentence for attempted murder, he saw now as the most perfect time to get his revenge.

No Sherlock, just me.

I glance at the timer situated at my eye level so I can see it.

I have an hour before I'm shot.

Great.

Yet there he comes. Like a guardian angel in black.

He makes a dramatic entrance and waves at my 'kidnapper'.

"Why hello Damien. How was prison?" He asks in his 'fake' voice.

Damien looks up at him in shock.

"But ya dead!"

He shakes his head.

"Clearly not Damien"

Damien presses the barrel against my head and all feelings of happiness and relief quickly exit.

"Damien. Before the fun begins I want you to search me. You can assure yourself I'm not armed."

The way his face lights up in delight is extremely pointless.

I can see this is a ploy, a trick.

Sure enough once the dumbass is convinced he's unarmed Sherlock floors him.

I replay it over again in my head.

He was so quick!

The only bullet he fired was in the ceiling.

I suddenly realise he's knelt in front of me untying my rather tight bonds.

"You're in shock aren't you?" He asks.

My brain doesn't register this.

Just want to... _sleep._

He nods and takes of his coat.

There is sudden warmth as I register what's going on as I clutch the coat to my body.

"Mycroft is outside."

"w-what about h-him?" I ask nodding to the ground.

"No one will believe he's seen me. No cctv here."

I nod and follow him rather slowly.

"Come on Molly." He urges.

I still fail to move more than two centimetres.

With an overdramatic sigh he scoops me of the ground and walks to the door.

I don't register that I'm in his arms until we head down a staircase.

Every few seconds, his eyes will flicker over me.

_I can't be that bad can I?_

Part of my dream is coming true.

I want to sleep badly now.

"Come on Molly. Open your eyes. Look at my beautiful face." He jokes.

The effort isn't worth it as my lids stay as they are.

Covering my now (I presume) glassy eyes.

I'm aware we've stopped walking.

He unhooks a hand from my shoulder and opens my eyelids.

I blink rapidly.

"Sleep." I mumble.

"No sleep."

With a yawn I try to do as he says.

I'm cold now.

"Just resting my eyes."

He shakes me.

"Molly."

A few hours won't hurt.

As I allow myself to float into the land of dreams, where I know Sherlock will be waiting for me.

Life with Sherlock Holmes can kill you.

* * *

><p>\i hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome as are people to cheer me up... :(<p> 


	12. dressing gowns and warm tea

first of- a big thankyou to TheFilmFreak1234, and Nocturnias for cheering me up.

Also another thankyou for Murmeltierchen who has given me lovely reviews and inspiration!

DISCLAIMER: unfortuantley i will never ever ever, have ownership to sherlock.

enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Sherlock's pov<p>

"Stop this Molly." I whisper.

I'm too late.

Or am I?

No response.

"Wake up Molly."

This won't make a difference.

"Please."

Nothing.

"I don't have anything." I say.

Then realise I'm talking to myself.

"Muffhr" molly murmurs.

"Molly?"

With one big yawn her eyes flutter open.

I almost drop her in relief.

...

Because she's the only person that will help me obviously.

That's why I'm relieved.

Yes.

Of course.

"Sherlock?" She asks.

"Yes."

I continue jogging down the stairs as her eyes rapidly adjust to the light.

"Am I going to die?"

I'm quick to respond as we walk out of the warehouse to Mycroft' waiting car.

"No."

Course not.

She's molly Hooper.

The one with the cat, the one with the nose, molly who works at the morgue.

She won't die. I won't let her.

A small smile spreads across her face.

It drops a second later.

"I'm really cold."

We jump into Mycroft's car as I try to reassure her.

"Well... When we get home..." I have stopped calling it her house, it was ours now.

"I'll make you... A big cup of tea. Boiling hot and then..."

I trail away when I see the look on her face.

"What?" I ask irritably.

She smiles.

"It's really sweet. You, trying to be nice."

I blush.

This comes as a surprise Sherlock Holmes definitely _does not _blush.

"Well."

I cough trying to ease away the awkwardness.

My mind takes a different perspective.

_Sherlock's mind:_

_And. Stop._

_I'm looking at the scene from an outsider's point of view._

_I see Molly. _

_Big eyes, desperation. Looking for comfort._

_Then me._

_Stony eyed._

_The porcelain mask remains on my face._

_Just to crack a minute later._

_To show emotion._

_Mycroft's hired driver is examining the scene._

_A look of humour on his face._

_I turn back to examine what's going on._

_She's still cold._

_An anxious worry in the back of my head convinces me to go back to reality._

Molly's pov:

He seems to have zoned out.

The car stop as I shiver as the door blows cold air in my face.

"Sherlock."

I nudge him.

I feel slightly dizzy.

His eyes blink a few times as he once again lifts me into his arms and covers his face.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

His eyes studying my face for some kind of conclusion.

He's not John.

He's no doctor, but I guess he must know shock.

"No."

We burst into the flat.

"Why?" He asks.

His eyes flicker over to a picture of me as a kid.

Toothy smile, wonky eyes, stupid nose.

"I feel cold. And dizzy."

He places me on the sofa and comes down to my eye level.

I'm still in his coat.

He takes it off me.

"wha-"

He dashes upstairs roots around and fly's back into the room.

I'm really, really cold.

Hypothermic shock.

Crap.

He wraps me up in my dressing gown places 5 blankets over me and stares at me.

"Sherlock." I whisper.

I'm warm now.

"Yes."

He still hasn't stopped staring at me.

I throw my arms around his neck, not bothering about the awkwardness.

He stares at me for a few seconds before reluctantly returns it.

"It's... good that...You're alright." He finally manages to say.

Life with Sherlock homes... is worth it.

* * *

><p>yay! thankyou for alll your reviews in the words of mr holme's himself 'you do count'... ;)<p> 


	13. princesses and kittens

Why hello there ;) THANKYOU for all your lovley reviews! Just a few thanks this time:

MissLAnon-For sticking with the story ;)

And

Murmeltierchen- For being really, really awesome!

DISCLAIMER: ... I will never own sherlock. :( what a shame

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Sherlock's pov:<p>

Two things were nagging in my mind.

One I have promised hot tea.

Two I was 'hugging' Molly Hooper.

In a fashion.

I don't really know how to let go.

She's still clutching me.

My mind goes into what John does when he comforts people.

I gently squeeze her back as she lets go of me.

Blush rushes to her face.

_Embarrassment_

I take her hand.

_Increased pulse._

I place my hand to her head.

_Increased temperature._

"Molly. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

I'm being nice aren't I?

"Tea."

One word.

Typical.

With a smile, (which I hoped looked natural)

I hopped of the sofa and went to the kettle.

"Strong, two-"Molly said

"I know."

I could see her mentally cursing herself.

"Are you still in shock?" I ask.

For once...

I really _can't _be bothered deducing her.

How strange.

"No." Came her reply

I switch on the kettle dump a teabag in one of her 'princess' cups.

I turn back to her.

"Are you sure."

I allow myself to deduce her.

_Sweating. Obviously too hot from blankets, if she was still in shock she'd be cold. She can construct sentences without stopping, obviously improving condition. Increased pulse, still getting het up about me being near her._

_Conclusion: Recovered._

I suddenly realise that the tea has boiled.

So I dump in two sugars, do all the la didah things.

And...Done.

I head back over to her, cup in hand and try to smile.

"Thanks."

She looks like a small kitten, holding the tea precautiously in her hand.

"I'm getting changed." I tell her and weave my way through my belongings to the door.

Before I leave, she stops me.

"Sherlock." She says slowly.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I really mean it. Thank you."

I nod.

"What for?" I ask, literally not knowing why.

"For being you."

A natural smile crawls onto my face.

I allow it to stay there.

I allow Molly to see it.

Big earnest eyes, that nose.

I turn to leave.

Such a Molly thing to say isn't it?

Molly's pov:

I'm surprised.

I'm _really _surprised.

I just said most possibly the cheesiest thing ever and he smiled!

I pull of the blankets, feeling unusually happy for someone who has had a gun pushed into their head half an hour ago.

All the added heat has gone as I stretch out onto the sofa.

What a bunch of last few days it's been.

Days of Sherlock...

Life with Sherlock Holmes is the best you can get.

* * *

><p>YAYAYAYAY! reviews are always welcome *happy face* :D<p> 


	14. Phones and holding hands

Sherlock's pov:

So, I guess its all back to normal.

How boring.

What I don't expect however is for my phone to start ringing.

_John_

Why is he still ringing me?

Then I hear Molly's phone ringing downstairs.

The landline and her mobile.

"What!" I hear Molly yell downstairs

This is like some stupid sci-fi movie.

I grab my battered blackberry of her duvet and pad downstairs.

Molly is sat there with a confused expression on her face.

There is only one thing to do.

"Do we pick up?" She asks turning towards me.

I nod.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, 3"

We both press the accept.

"_Why hello there ."_

I freeze

"You're dead." I say into the phone.

"_I'm dead too, don't worry, I haven't risen from the dead. This is a message."_

"What about?" I immediately ask.

Molly's colour has drained of her face.

"_I know you're alive, so every single person under my command is looking for you."_

I pale considerably.

"_Ready, set goes!"_

I hurriedly put the phone down as does Molly.

"He's looking for me!" she squeaks.

"Moriaty has at least 100 criminal under his command. We have to go."

I grab my coat as Molly pulls of the dressing gown and put on her pumps.

I push her out of the door, no time for pleasantries.

My hand is stuck on the door handle.

"Are you ready Molly Hooper?" I ask.

She nods.

"Y-yes."

Molly's pov:

"Y-yes." I stutter.

His eyes lock onto mine as he silently counts with his eyes.

"Molly. This is going to be uncomfortable for both of us. But i don't want you lagging behind."

He takes my hand.

I almost squeal.

Then suddenly.

_GO!_

The silent command is ushered in my head as we spill out onto the street.

I don't ask where we are going, I just follow his direction.

The adrenalin is soaring through me.

Feet moving in time, heart pounding.

I start to think I'm flying.

He leads me down various alleys and corners and we burst into a house.

"Sherlock. Isn't this breaking and entering?" I ask breathlessly.

He shakes his head.

"The owner isn't here. I know her very well." He says back.

"Who?"

"Irene Adler."

I stop.

"S-she's dead."

He puts his free hand to his head and sighs.

"I didn't tell you did I?"

I pause.

"Well, she faked her death, nearly got executed and is on the run."

This is too much to take in.

"I'm welcome here at anytime."

"Right."

Silence ensues as I realise we are still holding hands.

I don't point this out.

"How did he do it?" Sherlock mumbles.

He starts to pace, pulling me alongside him.

I can't hear what he's saying.

He stops.

"Molly, you're holding my hand."

He did notice then.

I drop it immediately and he catches it.

"You need to stay with me."

I blush.

Sherlock is holding my hand!

"Molly, I need you to concentrate."

_CRASH!_

The door splinters down.

"Why Hello. Haven't we been busy?" A voice drones

Life with Sherlock Holmes is exciting.


	15. Flirting and lies

is killing me. It woudlnt let me on! :( better late than never...

You know I dont own it by now.

Shoutouts:

Multermeichen- hope ive spelt it right... anyway... for being the one with inspirational adivce

Nocturnias-For giving lovley reviews

MissLAnon- For being the oldest and boldest :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Molly pov:<p>

"Hello ." Irene's voice travels over me like silk.

I look up, sawdust all over my face; she sure likes to make an entrance.

Sherlock beside me starts spluttering.

"Who's the lady friend?" She asks, with a dirty smile tugging on her lips.

I go bright red.

"This is Molly Hooper." He references to me and collapses in a coughing heap.

I immediately dash to his side.

"He's fine its only sawdust my pretty." Her eyes flicker over me for a brief second.

She's a female Sherlock.

Speak of the devil, he pulls himself up, dusts himself of and extends a hand, so does Irene.

I look at both of them as they both pull me up to the sunlight.

"So...Molly." Irene smiles as she circles around me.

"Leaver her Irene." Sherlock says; an eyebrow rose in her favour.

Irene smiles.

"I'm just getting to know her." She protests another smile rising to her face.

"More to the current situation Irene."

She nods to him, eyes still focused on me.

This is slightly unnerving.

"Yes I received the message from Moriaty, you can go upstairs."

"B-but how did you escape?" I ask, reminding her I'm human, not a plaything.

_Another _smile.

"Well, you clever thing. I ran back here with Kate." She smiles at the name.

I suddenly realise.

"M-miss, Adler. Are you? You know?" I raise my eyebrow to emphasize this.

She nods.

"Oh yes, I have my fair share of ladies."

I turn bright red and sidle towards Sherlock in hope of comfort, which I know I won't receive.

Apart from the fact that I still have a death grip on his hand.

Irene picks up on this immediately.

"Oh, is she taken?" She asks, looking right at me.

"Me and S-Sherlock? No I'm not- I, m-mean we're not-"

"Oh right." Irene smirks and gently pushes Sherlock upstairs, I immediately follow.

"Have fun up there Molly."

I turn an alarming shade of purple.

She turns anything of normal nature into a sexual mean.

"Come on." Sherlock grumbles and immediately realises the situation and drops my hand.

We push open the door and a single bedroom is displayed to us.

With as cliché as it is, one bed.

"I-ill take the floor." I squeak.

He shakes his head.

"This amount of room is perfectly adequate." He says, obviously not fazed by how uncomfortable I am.

He sits down on the bed closing his eyes.

His mind palace, right.

I don't want to be on my own with Irene again, but he won't come with me.

He's literally zoned out.

I sigh and retreat back down the stairs.

It's empty.

That is until she walks in.

Raising a much manicured nail she beckons me.

"Come here Molly. Don't be frightened." She smiles again.

I obediently shuffle towards her, head bent low.

Her voice suddenly becomes softer.

"I won't bite. At least I'll try not to." She smirks at my discomfort.

I follow her into a white room and sit down at the furthest end of the cream sofa.

She sits next to me.

"So Molly, what's it like living with Sherlock?" She asks.

Irene's pov:

The pretty one is crumpled up on the edge of the sofa.

Very uncomfortable.

She squeaks at my previous question.

Adorable.

"Well, you see, seeing as you're the only 'acquaintance', or I'm guessing that's what he calls you. Anyway, you're the only acquaintance he has that not under surveillance. So he would choose you to hide him from the world."

Her face pales and she stands up.

"Excuse me."

She leaves.

Molly's pov:

Something has just clicked in my brain.

That's all I am.

Something to hide him from the outside world.

I realise that I am pacing.

I'm saying all this aloud.

"He doesn't need _me,_ he needs my house."

Then I spot him, looking down at me like some scene in the titanic.

I freeze.

His eyes drop the shield that often covers his eyes and for a brief second I see a flash of hurt?

"Molly." He states.

I can't bear this any longer.

Secrets, lies.

With my head held high I exit Irene's house, not once looking back.

Life with Sherlock Holmes is certainly not worth it.

* * *

><p>... Oh nosies! reviews are always welcome ;D<p> 


	16. Tears and hope

Hello! Quite proud of this. I think he's in character.

TO frankie: If you dont like it fine, but Sherlock _deduces _things, he knows within a second whether or not shes had nightmares

Anyway!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock:<p>

"Stop!" I yell.

She's already gone.

Irene has been observing the situation and my mind goes literally blank.

The only thing I can register is _go after her._

So I do.

I run out of the door.

I may be a man on the run, but this is on the outskirts of London.

She won't have gone far.

I'm right.

She's sat near the bins at the front of Irene's house.

This may well be difficult.

"Molly."

She has tears in her eyes.

Great, this will only make matters worse.

"Molly. Right. I need to say-"

I'm cut off by her shill tones.

"You don't need me do you? You only needed somewhere to stay! All I am is someone to use! Weak little naive Molly!"

Partly disgruntled that she had interrupted me and partly annoyed at the amount of rubbish she has just spouted in 5 seconds I blink a few times.

"That is the most rubbish I've ever heard anyone say in a matter of five seconds." I say, in a matter of fact kind of way.

She turns to me then.

"Prove it."

I accept this, taking a big breath as I know it will be difficult to say all this in one sentence.

"... You are _someone._ You're Molly in the morgue, the one with the nose, the one with the cat. The one that has always counted and the one I've always trusted. You've always been here even if I'm unacceptable to you, to be honest I don't know why, because believe it or not I know what I'm like so Molly-"

Once again I'm cut off.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I try to give her a natural smile.

Allowing her to see my emotions.

I extend a hand and she once again takes it.

"I'm so s-sorry." She squeaks.

"People do crazy things." I say repeating what she had told me once.

She nods and then gasps when she realises what I meant.

"Yes they do don't they?" She shakily replies.

I nod and turn back to the house and she automatically follows.

It's...

Okay to be loved.

It's good when you realise that not everyone hates you.

"A smile turns up on my lips and I actually allow it to stay there.

"Come on Molly Hooper."

I pull her forward allowing her a bit of happiness as we walk into Irene's house to hide from the world.

Today I learnt something.

It felt good to be loved.

* * *

><p>was it in character? Review please!<p> 


	17. Rockpaperscissors

OKAY!

Shoutouts:

Nocturnias- FOr giving me the best reviews ever.

Filmfreak123- For the most inspirational,encouraging and most awesome comments

MissLAnon- For always making me happy!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Molly's pov:<p>

I follow Sherlock to the house feeling like the happiest person in the world.

His pace quickens and I scurry after him.

"So Sherlock-"

He cuts me off.

"Molly."

"Okay." I squeak.

Irene is waiting for us a smirk on her face.

"What have you two been up to?"

_Not again._

"Nothing that concerns you Irene." Sherlock walks upstairs and I follow him.

I've took an instant dislike to her already.

I walk up the stairs and turn to the left.

"Night dearies!"

I look at the clock.

Surely it's not that time already.

To my dismay the clocks hand is on 10.

Sherlock is laid on the bed.

Both his shoes spread out in the corner of the room.

His eyes are shut but he's not sleeping.

"Shut the door."

I pause.

"Please." He adds in hope that id shut it if he used pleasantries.

I do.

"I-im going to get changed." Once again my stutter lets me down.

He doesn't respond.

I pad into the bathroom.

Then I realise.

I haven't got anything.

"Molly?" He asks.

I return to the room, bright red.

He pulls something out from underneath the bed.

A bag.

He empties it and my nightclothes and underwear spill out onto the floor.

God he's been in my draws.

"I got them before we went."

"T-thank you." I can feel my cheeks burning so I quickly gather up my things and scurry once again into the bathroom.

I quickly pull of my clothes and wipe of all my makeup.

It takes forever before it comes of properly.

I quickly pull on one of my old shirts and shorts.

It'll have to do.

I walk out suddenly feeling indecent.

His eyes snap open.

They trail over me for a minute as he heads into the bathroom.

"Got an old shirt from Irene's cupboard."

The he goes.

I sit down on the bed which is surprisingly comfy.

My head rests on the pillow as I contemplate about what has occurred.

The door bangs open again.

Sherlock is stood in some pyjama pants and a shirt with sheep on it.

I can help but snigger.

Irene did a good job hand -picking them.

I'm laid on my back examining the swirls on the ceiling.

When a thud indicates he's on the bed with me.

I flush again.

I dare to flash a look at him and I see his eyes are open.

"I'm bored."

I nod.

"Rock paper scissors?"

I then realise how pathetic this sounds.

He raises an eyebrow.

Then he nods.

"What?" I ask; making sure I'm not hallucinating.

He brings his fist to my eye level.

"Rock-paper-scissors."

I win.

He turns back to the ceiling.

His fist was still raised.

"Best of three." He says.

He wins.

"I win. Goodnight Molly Hooper."

His eyes close and I'm sure he's just playing.

But a minute later I can hear soft, rhythmic breathing.

Life with Sherlock Holmes is only just beginning.

* * *

><p>.. is this is character? Enjoyed it? Review please! Oh and by the way, if you do want another good sherlolly story id read give his heart a break, happy reading! ;)<p> 


	18. Flapjacks and toast

Hello my lovely readers. I'm nearly on 100! YAY! :D

Anyway. Don't you just love shoutouts?

Nocturnias- For just being really awesome ;)

Theodora Helena Miller- For giving me a good idea of what needs to be improved (it really does help)

Agatha- For giving good advice.

And last but not certainly not least

Thefilmfreak123- For making me feel like the happiest person alive with their reviews (thank you sooooooo much! 3 )

* * *

><p>I find I must have fallen asleep as light pours through the room.<p>

Then I realize what's going on.

Sherlock's face was close to mine and I can feel his breath on my cheek.

I turn an alarming shade of red.

I don't move, I'm very comfortable here.

Then his eyes flutter open as mine immediately shut.

_Don't flinch!_

I try to breathe.

In, out, in, out

I hear a sigh from the man next to me.

"Molly."

I can't stop myself from laughing.

"I knew you were awake."

"I gathered." I sighed.

Realising the fact that we were still a centimetre apart he clears his throat and I turn back to stare at the ceiling.

"When are you gonna get up?" I ask

"I don't know. "He replies in his normal monotone.

"Okay." I squeak.

I listen to the rhythm of his breathing I smile.

He sounds so... _human._

"I do want to stretch my legs, but I don't necessarily want the company of Irene at the current moment." He sighs.

"Breakfast Molly... Sherlock you come too!" Irene yells.

"Speak of the devil." I give a soppy grin and roll out of bed.

He follows.

We come out of the room in unison and a devilish smile forms on Irene's face.

"My, my. What have you two been up to?"

I turn scarlet.

He coughs.

She smirks.

I walk in front trying to act confident when I feel like a mouse.

"Hello dearies."

I turn towards her.

"E-excuse me. Where is it?" I ask, my stutter lets me down as usual.

"In the dining room. You know where it is Sherlock." Her voice is like liquid honey, as she adds in a sexy wink for good measure.

I follow his lead as he strides across the hall.

He looks weird without his coat.

"Molly?" He asks.

I realise I'm staring into space and push forward.

"I'm coming."

The dining room is... elegant.

That's one word to describe it.

It's white, with beige furniture.

I take a white seat and perch on it, looking down at what is in front of me.

"Flapjacks!" I squeal in delight, earning me a raised eyebrow from Sherlock.

"Sorry."

"Why?" He asks.

"For saying it like that." I gabble.

"You're apologising for saying something the wrong way?" he asks.

I nod.

A little splutter of laughter is let out but is soon replaced with a subtle;

"Ahem."

"What?" I ask in annoyance.

"Nothing." He replies, a smirk still plastered on his face.

I sigh ( a regular habit of mine according to Sherlock) and start eating.

Its _soooo _nice.

I gobble it down while he's half-mindedly chewing on his toast.

"Molly?" He asks still staring at his toast.

"Weah?" I reply, flapjack still in my mouth

" I even miss Anderson." He says.

I do a double take.

"WHAT?"

His mouth twitches at my horror.

"Not him personally, just deducing things about him, likes the fact that he's sleeping with Donavan. Or that he's sticking to a diet to impress her, also that he bought new deodorant, trying to make an impression. Those kind of things."

He sighs and rakes a hand through his curls.

He makes me jump with the collision of his head and the table.

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying not to sound desperate.

"Oh yes I'm fine. All rainbows and lollipops, that's me." His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

I sigh (again) and manoeuvre myself to his side of the table.

"Sherlock. What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything.

"sherl-"

"Molly. I'm supposed to be dead, I don't have any cases I don't have any of my friends, John, Mrs Hudson... Lestrade. I'm stuck in this house with Irene. What do you think?"

This last bit comes out harshly.

I take a deep breath.

"What do you need?" I ask.

He looks up at me wearing a mask of emotion, this startles me.

"I've already answered that question."

I pull a confused expression.

Then my mind trails back to the night he 'died'.

"_Molly, if I wasn't everything you think I am, everything I know I am, would you still want to help me?" _

"_What do you need?" _

"_you."_

Oh.

Me.

Oh my god.

Life with Sherlock Holmes is... different.

* * *

><p>This was a bit sappy I will admit, but everyone needs a bit of sappiness right?<p>

Reviews are always welcome, so press that dinky little button!

V


	19. hide and seek

WE DID IT! THANKYOU SO MUCH! 100 REVIEWS!

You get a proper reward this time. if youve reviewed and you have an account, expect a PM!

SHOUTOUTS!

Ilive4books - For adding me to favourite authors yay!

Klaine4eva - For the sweetest review ever! It made me feel so happy (thankyou so much! 3 )

Murmeltierchen - For giving me brilliant reviews!

TheFilmFreak1234- FOR THE BEST REVIEW EVER AND MAKING ME WANT TO FLY XD

Nocturnias - For still never losing their awesomeness :)

and...

Theodora Helena Miller - For understanding their characters and their tendencies

i hope you like this :)

* * *

><p>I think the whole situation over in my head.<p>

"S-Sherlock? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I don't care about this squeak, I care about his answer.

His head once again lifts of the table.

"I think I am."

He withdraws leaving me completely confused.

"Okay." I squeak.

I wonder whether to follow him or not.

The flapjack remains on the table.

_He won't want me there at the moment._

I look at the abandoned flapjack, to the door and back again.

I take a seat and shove the rest of it in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm."

_It tastes so good!_

When I've finished cramming it in my mouth I pause.

"That vwas vreedy." I mumble the flapjack still in my mouth.

I stand up.

I don't care if he doesn't want to see me, I _need _to see him.

Defiantly I walk out of the door.

This is really de ja vu.

Anyway, back to the current situation.

I pad upstairs my heart threatening to beat out of my top.

I open the door to find him gone.

_Oh no._

I look under the bed, everywhere then I hear.

"I'm in here."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

I don't open the door.

I turn to the left, there's a door that I didn't know was there attached on to the other room.

I open it.

It's really pretty, a lounge type thing.

No white chairs, soft beige ones with caramel coloured walls

I flop onto the sofa.

I need time to think.

You know like on one of those TV programmes where it shows you a montage of clips?

Well my mind is acting like a DVD player.

Rewinding through all the times I'd talked to Sherlock, trying to see if there's something I'd missed, anything that might have told me that one day he would do this.

Nothing.

The coffee, the time he sat me down and gave me a lecture on how to treat bodies.

That time when he did my makeup for me.

Before he met John when he we could come up if he were bored.

I sigh and lean against the sofa, my eyes flutter shut on their own accord to take a nap.

Sherlock's pov:

I step out of the shower in my usual clothes.

Then there's a knock at the door downstairs.

Irene answers it.

I press my head against the wall wanting to hear the conversation.

"We've received reliable information that Sherlock Holmes is alive. Do you know where he is at the current moment?"

It's Lestrade.

I dart into the room attached to ours to see Molly asleep on the sofa.

I stare at her for a minute before grabbing her and dragging her out of the room.

"He's alive?" Irene's mock horror is convincing.

"We need to search your house."

This earns him a 'meep' from Molly.

I take her hand and look out of the window.

It's not that far.

"No." Molly says.

"Do you want to get arrested?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

I look back at the belongings on the bed.

I bundle them up, shove them in my coat and stand at the window.

"One, two, three."

Molly:

We jump, and it feels like one of those movies where everything goes in slow motion.

Air whooshes in my ears as my legs hit the ground.

I can hear the breathing of an officer and pull Sherlock around the corner.

His eyes are wide, and from the way he looks at me, I presume mine are too.

"Molly."

This scares me, he sounds desperate his eyes darting everywhere.

I pull him forward around and down some steps.

"Oh god oh god oh god." I repeat.

Were hidden here.

He puts both hands on my face and he looks annoyed.

"That's not going to gets us anywhere."

His hands are warm.

His hands drop from my face and ducks down on the ground.

I follow.

"So what now?" I ask.

"We wait."

Life with Sherlock Holmes is bloody petrifying.

* * *

><p>please review! it took me ages to write this!<p> 


	20. the end

Oh my god. This is it! The last one! Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed, added me to favourite stories or put me on alerts, god this is the best ever!

This is more of a mixture of sad and happy stuff and also... wait and see! As if I'm going to tell you now read it!

SHOUTOUTS:

Multermeichen- For always giving nice reviews .

MissLAnon- For being the first, and being lovely.

Nocturnias- For always being there

Ilive4books- For putting me on fav authors (yay!) and giving me constructive criticism which you really need when writing about Sherlock and drooling over Benedict Cumberbatch.

And finally the biggest thank you to;

TheFilmfreak123- (I really wish you would get an account.) For the most brilliant, heart warming and best reviews EVER. Thank you sooooooo much.

DISCLAIMER- this is the last one, have a proper one.

I will never ever eve ever ever ever ever ever ever have ownership to Sherlock which is really unfortunate, I don't own 'bad dream' by keane which are the lyrics I used either, it belongs to universal island records and Sherlock belongs to the Moffster and Mark Gatiss

Enjoy!

~O~O~~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"We wait?" I repeat looking him full on.

"Yes." He says irritably.

I nod not understanding what we're waiting _for._

Were sat near on the benches, down the steps, near the lake.

It's pretty dark in here, it's covered, and it's got a ceiling but no doors.

I breathe out, and when I was little I used to pretend the little frozen breaths of air was smoke and that I was a dragon.

Now I examine them swirling around my face and making me think about this.

"Do you think they'll find us?" I ask looking right at him.

He doesn't answer.

"Sherlock please tell me the truth." I can feel petty tears rising to my face.

He turns to me.

"I- don't know."

Oh god. It's not this sentence that bothers me.

He sounds scared.

My life is supposed to be boring, Molly in the morgue, the one who's a pathologist, no life just a cat and a dead dad.

Yet here I am, on the run with Sherlock Holmes.

"Stop panicking." His voice returns to its normal pitch.

"Well what are we going to do?" The panic is evidently clear in my voice.

"Were going to 221 Baker Street." He sounds calm for what he just said.

"WHA-"

His hand clamps over my mouth, out of instinct I lick it, and realise whose hand I just licked.

His hand is still over my mouth, but more relaxed, he has a look of amusement on his face.

It slides of my face as he smiles.

"What?" I ask irritably.

"You just licked me." He studies me for some kind of deduction, I go bright red.

"Anyway Molly this is the day I go back into the spotlight." He stands up and starts pacing.

"Why wasn't I informed?" I ask worriedly.

Only a few hours ago we were in Irene Adler's house.

"This is the only way." He stand up grabs my hand (a common occurrence) but it still makes me go bright red.

"R-right."

"You ready?" He asks, still examining my face.

"Y-yes."

We start charging around corners and slamming into bus shelters, which actually do hurt, but we manage to keep out of the police officers sight.

We must have run for ages as we run past the back alley of my house.

I'm jumping over bins, litter and literally everything else on London's streets.

He stops abruptly and so do I, he fishes the key out of his pocket and key in hand jumps over a wall to the front of Baker Street.

The key slams in the lock with such force that I jump as I'm pulled inside and the door is shut behind us.

"Right."

He walks up the stairs and I anxiously follow.

He pushes open the door and we see john drinking tea.

He takes one look at Sherlock and drops it.

"You're dead."

His eyes screw up and open again, as if he were checking he's still there.

"No I'm not."

Typical Sherlock.

"But your dead!" He yells.

He blinks a few times.

"You had no bloody pulse!" I can see tears forming in the ex-army doctors eyes.

"Molly injected me with a drug to temporally reduce my heart rate." Sherlock says in his normal monotone.

"You were involved in this?" He asks me, and I can see rage boiling in him.

"I had to!" I yell tears spilling down my cheeks.

I want to jump off a bridge at the current moment.

"You were upset!" He yells at me.

I nod.

He walks towards Sherlock and I have a horrible feeling he's going to punch him.

But instead he hugs him.

Sherlock reluctantly returns it.

"Thank god you're alive." He says.

"How did you do it?" He asks tears streaming down his face.

Sherlock lets go of him.

"... I landed on some rubbish, blood packs, and all I needed was a fake body for the funeral."

John nods.

Then he turns to me.

"Molly why?"

I break down into a ball of hysterics.

"t-the s-snipers w-were going to kill y-you!" I can't stop my voice from rising to hysterics.

"Oh yes, the snipers. I removed them all by hiring someone. Al l sorted." He completely ignores my cries.

"Ok." John replies.

"You do not know how much pain you caused me."

Sherlock shakes his head.

"No I don't."

"So what are you going to do?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~

_4 weeks later._

Sherlock had been accepted again, Lestrade was throwing cases at him left right and centre seeing as they had no evidence of the 'kidnapping 'case, and I had returned to the morgue.

Then my life got turned upside down by one phone call.

"_You've won a free trip to America!"_

I thought it was one of those scams, but it wasn't, it was a prize for entering that daft competition on the internet

So here I am in my house, surrounded by boxes, preparing to move, I haven't handed in my notice yet.

I want to at least be professional, it's quite a long resignation letter.

My phone bleeps.

_I need you, in the morgue_

_SH._

I'm nearly ready for work.

What a day.

I quickly snatch my bag of the coffee table and remove the needles protruding in them.

My face droops as I remove all evidence he's ever been here.

I run out of my apartment lock the door and hail a cab to work.

"St barts hospital." I tell the driver.

I jump in and my head presses against the window.

_Why do I have to fly  
>over every town up and down the line?<br>I'll die in the clouds above  
>and you that I defend, I do not love.<em>

I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
>No one on my side,<br>I was fighting  
>But I just feel too tired<br>to be fighting,  
>guess I'm not the fighting kind.<p>

Where will I meet my fate?  
>Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate.<br>And when will I meet my end?  
>In a better time you could be my friend.<p>

I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
>No one on my side,<br>I was fighting  
>But I just feel too tired<br>to be fighting,  
>guess I'm not the fighting kind.<br>Wouldn't mind it  
>if you were by my side<br>But you're long gone,  
>yeah you're long gone now.<p>

Where do we go?  
>I don't even know,<br>My strange old face,  
>And I'm thinking about those days,<br>And I'm thinking about those days.

I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
>No one on my side,<br>I was fighting  
>But I just feel too tired<br>to be fighting,  
>guess I'm not the fighting kind.<br>Wouldn't mind it  
>if you were by my side<br>But you're long gone,  
>yeah you're long gone now.<p>

The car comes to an abrupt stop as I throw my faire at the driver and head out.

I literally feel like a mouse.

I've known him for 10 years.

I can't leave him now can I?

Sherlock Holmes.

I walk into the hospital and everyone seems to know I'm quieter than usual.

I know he'll be in the morgue, so I take a deep breath.

I push open the doors timidly; he looks up, no John.

"Bad news. Tell me." He says after looking at me for a second.

I can feel tears building in my eyes.

"I'm...moving to America."

He drops his utensils.

"Right."

He stands up and leaves.

Where is he going?

"Sherlock?" He's gone.

Well that wasn't expected.

The tears fall freely on my face as I turn back to my work.

"Okay."

I leave to give in my notice to my boss.

My heart is pounding as I don't know what he's going to say.

He looks at me nods and simply says.

"Good luck."

_Now what?_

I go back to the morgue.

Sherlock's pov:

She can move.

But why do I care?

There's a feeling in the pit of my stomach and I have no idea what it is.

Guilt? No.

I think I'm...

Upset.

How ridiculous is that.

She's just Molly Hooper.

Just? No.

She's Molly Hooper.

She's not leaving.

I stand up from my chair in the cafeteria, (which is where I migrated to)

I need to get to the morgue.

My coat swishes behind me as I dash down the steps.

I over-dramatically push open the doors to see Molly staring at me.

Her eyes are rimmed with tears.

Now I feel guilty.

"Molly. When are you leaving?" I ask.

She looks up at me.

"Tomorrow."

I walk closer to her.

"Why?"

She shakes her head.

"I want to."

This is ridiculous, do something to make her stay.

So I do.

It takes a while but I take a seat next to her.

"sherl-"

I press my lips against hers.

It's not necessarily a brilliant plan but it will have to do.

She grabs the lapels of my coat and stands up.

Tongues. Really?

I continue, she tastes like coffee and something else.

She lets go of me and gasps.

"Please don't go."

That's dramatic enough.

She looks up at me

Fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

_She's doubting herself, nervously playing with her hair, feeling insecure, enjoyed that obviously she's turned away, smiling to herself I presume. She was told on Monday that she was going, spent all of today hurriedly packing to get there, don't know why she decided to go, it was definitely not because she wanted to. She has tears in her eyes. Happy tears? No sad ones, did herself up quite well today, obviously wanted to make a good last impression before she went to America._

This was supposed to make her happy wasn't it?

"I won't." She replies shakily.

She wraps her arms around me, which is a surprise, but I hold her back nevertheless.

"If you don't want me to. I won't."

She cries harder.

I've never had such an effect on a woman before, never the less, Molly was surprising.

Molly:

How could I even think to go?

This is my home.

It takes Sherlock Holmes to make me realise.

I still cling to him sobbing.

He lets go.

"Molly. Would you like to have coffee?"

What?

Did he just ask that?

I nod.

"Yes please."

And with that we leave.

Life with Sherlock Holmes might have ended, but life in the company of Sherlock Holmes is only just begining.

The end.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Wow! *sheds tears* that's it!

No longer will I be at the top of the molly/ Sherlock fics...

How sad is that?

If you like this read 'give his heart a break' by eccentric petal. It's brilliant.

This is 10 pages long on word and so far 2000 words long. That's the longest I've ever wrote!

Anyway's see you later.

Review please!

Lorna

x


	21. IMPORTANT

Okay guys!  
>After months and months and months of thinking about this. I'm finally going to write a sequel to the life and times!<br>It's being written as we speak, and it'll start off from when the last one finished. It'll be called 'Life with Sherlock Holmes'  
>Keep an eye out!<br>Lorna

x


End file.
